


Dean's Journal

by Fandom_Stuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester has kept a journal like John, Dean worrying about Sam, Journals, entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff
Summary: All this time Dean Winchester has been keeping his own journal full of entries about every hunt he's finished. Dad's journal had been so helpful on numerous occasions that Dean decided that he should do something similar, just in case anyone in the future needed help with something Sam and Dean had faced before.
Kudos: 4





	1. Entry 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Dean totally had a secret journal that he kept from Sam and wrote little notes in about life and hunting so I thought, what the hell, I'll write it.  
> These are short little chapters, a different chapter each entry. (These will not necessarily be in order of how they may have happened on the show, and some of them will be completely made up by me). Please comment below if you have a specific episode you'd like to see 'Dean's' thoughts on, I'd be more than happy to write it.

Dean rolled over in bed, rubbing at his tired eyes. He hadn’t slept a wink on the hard motel bed. Little Sammy was asleep beside him and their father was snoring softly on the other bed. Dean was sore from their hunt, which had been a particularly angry spirit, and he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep. So, he fished under his pillow for the thick leather journal he’d just bought with some money he’d hustled in pool, and opened it to the first blank page. 

_Entry 1_

_Dad and I just hunted down the spirit of Emily Carns, a young teenage girl who was killed by her classmates in 1968 at Jefferson High School in south Texas. Wow was she angry. I mean she must have thrown me and Dad across the room seven separate times, I’m sore as hell, but looking back on it it was kind of cool. Spirits are crazy man, and we had to torch her bones to get her to stop killing innocent people. That’s the trick with spirits, you’ve got to make sure you salt and burn the bones. If they’re cremated then you have to try and find what kind of personal belongings they may have had that are still around, or even a little bit of DNA like a hair clipping or something. It’s hard sometimes, but I’ve never been on a hunt that Dad couldn’t handle. He’s like superman or something, at least that’s what I tell Sam anyway._

_Sam worries about him, but I know that he’ll be alright, nothing’s ever going to get Dad. I worry about Sam though. He wants to come on hunts with us but he’s still too young, he could get hurt, or worse. He’s better off staying in the motel while Dad and I handle the monsters. I know he’s mad about it, but he’s got an imaginary friend, Sully, I think, and he says that Sully keeps him company, so as long as he doesn’t feel completely alone, even if Sully is imaginary, then I think he’ll be alright. One of these days he’ll come on a hunt with us, I'm sure he’ll be great at it._


	2. Entry 1825

Dean watched Sam disappear into his apartment, sadness falling onto his shoulders as his brother went inside. He’d thought maybe Sam would stay, keep hunting with him, but all his brother wanted to do was go back to school. 

Dean forced himself to shrug and drive away, stopping just out of view of the apartment windows but still allowing himself to be able to see the entire building. He reached under the front bench seat and pulled out his journal that he kept hidden there, away from Sam’s prying eyes. 

_ Entry 1825 _

_ Picked up Sammy from college to try and find Dad. He’s still missing. It’s been three weeks now and I’m really starting to worry. We tracked him all the way to Jericho, but he wasn’t there. There was, however, a job there. One that Dad had been working on. A woman in white.  _

_ Yeah, I know, you don’t hear much about those kinds of spirits these days, but anyway, Sammy used that big college brain of his and figured out that since she kept saying she ‘could never go home’ that forcing her into the house would destroy her. He crashed my car to do it and now I have a busted headlight, son of a bitch, but it worked so I guess I can’t complain.  _

  
  


Dean was interrupted from writing when he saw a shadow flicker in the window of Sam and Jess’ bedroom and he knew, on pure instinct alone, that something was wrong. 

  
  



	3. Entry 1826

_ Entry 1826 _

_ The thing that killed my mother was at Sam’s college, killed his girlfriend, Jessica. It was horrible. I hadn’t seen how my mom had died, just remembered what Dad had told me, but it was awful. I had to pull Sam from the room, he wouldn’t stop fighting me, almost thought I’d have to knock him out and carry him outside. I knew Jess was dead from the moment the fire started, there’s no saving someone from something like that.  _

_ We’re still trying to figure out what the hell we’re hunting, but it’s hard when your biggest lead is a burnt building and you have no idea how to make heads or tails of it. Dad’s been trying for years and he’s still hardly got anything.  _

_ Anyway, Sam and I hunted a Wendigo yesterday, it was a nasty pain in the ass. You’ve gotta toast these suckers, and man did I deep fry him extra crispy. Those motherfuckers are so disgusting, they’re born from cannibalism, like seriously? Come on! That’s just gross. Anyway, yeah I roasted it with a flare gun. It was kind of awesome.  _

_ We saved a girl’s brother, her other brother, and the girl from the man-eating monster just in the nick of time. Couldn’t save this one other guy though, he was dead when we got there. But man was the girl hot, I wish we could have stuck around but it was all in a day's work, well, day and night, and Sammy and I had to get going, we’re still trying to find Dad and we’re not having any luck.  _

__  
  



	4. Entry 4380

Dean heard Sam moving around in the bunker’s kitchen and he groaned, it was five am. Sam had probably found a case and was going to come bother Dean in about half and hour. They’d hunted a werewolf the other night and Dean had a nice bruise swelling up the left side of his face. He knew he should log the hunt in his journal, which he’d gone through about three of now, so he pulled his latest one out and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes so the lines on the pages would stop blurring. Every morning he tried to find time to spend at least ten minutes writing out previous hunts and tips for anyone that might find his journal in the future, or even to use as reference for himself if they ever completely blanked on something that had happened in a past hunt.

_ Entry 4380 _

_ Werewolves man, they’re freaking awesome, but so damn annoying. They think they’re all that with their claws and their teeth, always taunting us with the ‘a gun? Really? A gun ain’t gonna stop me’ and then we just pack ‘em full of silver and it wipes those smug smiles right off their faces. It’s fulfilling. If there’s one thing I love about hunting, it’s being able to outshow those smug bastards that think Sam and I don’t know what we walked into.  _


	5. Entry 6935

Entry 6935

God’s back. That’s all I’ve really got to say. I don’t even know where he is, but we know that he didn’t leave when Sam shot him. Sam’s shoulder wound is actually some kind of line between him and Chuck, we don’t know what it means yet but Sam said he could see into Chuck’s head and he thinks we might be able to beat him. I don’t know though. It’s God, right? Even if he’s not as powerful as he used to be, how the hell are we supposed to beat GOD? He’s been planning our lives out since day one, writing his freaking script for us to follow. I’m sure he knows we’re coming and knows what we’re planning. I just don’t know if we’re going to win this one. 

But I’m worried about Sam. I don’t think he’s being honest about how much that gunshot is really bothering him, but I’ll get it out of him somehow. 


	6. Entry 1009

Entry 1009

So, I’ve got a hellhound on my ass, and I don’t think I’m going to be able to shake them. Sam’s tried everything, even though I’ve told him to leave it, and nothing’s worked, just like I thought it wouldn’t, besides, it doesn’t matter. I knew what was going to happen when I made my deal. I did it to save Sam’s life, there was no choice to make, him or me I’ll pick him every time. Keeping Sam safe is all I know how to do. I was supposed to be dead, but I got brought back. I didn’t ask to be, so this is the way to make things right.

Anyway, I’ve got one day left, we’re going to try to go after Lillith, but I’m not holding out hope. My debts come due and I plan on paying it, even if that means I’m about to be Hell’s bitch. So, this is likely my last entry. Sammy if you find this and you read it, don’t you dare try to bring me back, you promised you’d let me go, so please, live your life and don’t chase after me. 


	7. Entry 1100

Let me just say, Hell, ain’t no picnic. An angel pulled me out of the pit. Freakin’ angels are real. I’m still trying to wrap my head around that. His name (if he even is a he, I think he’s more of an it) is Castiel, and when Bobby and I threw everything we had at him, he walked it off like it was nothing. I don’t even know if I’m supposed to want to kill these mothers or befriend them, I don’t know if we  _ can  _ kill them, so I don’t think I have any other option but to become besties with a few feathery assholes.

Castiel claims that there’s a reason that I was saved, but I don’t know why heaven thought I deserved a second chance. I belonged in the pit, it’s where I’m supposed to be. Sooner or later, they’ll regret their decision to save me.


	8. Entry 2930

I never thought I’d be saying this, but I just got back from Purgatory. Yeah, you read that right,  _ purgatory _ . Man, I’m telling you, it was crazy. I don’t think I got more than ten minutes of sleep a day, there was always a monster coming at me from every angle. Cas got transported there with me, but he ran off almost the minute we got there. I spent every day searching for him, even worked with a vampire to do it. Yeah, a vampire, I know, hunters and monsters chumming it up together, what have we come to? It’s not my proudest moment, but Benny’s a good guy, for a vamp at least. He doesn’t drink people and he helped me g et out of Hell adjacent, so I’ll give him a pass. 

Cas... he uh, he didn’t make it out. I tried everything I could, but he couldn’t pull him through the portal. I’m gonna miss that stupid bastard. 


End file.
